Midorima Diary
by ShipperChuu
Summary: Namaku Midorima Shintarou, umur 16 tahun SMA Shuutoku dan aku laki-laki. Ayah ku seorang onmyouji dan ibu ku seorang karyawan toko roti di Tokyo dan sekarang ini aku sedang berada dikereta yang melaju menuju Kyoto.


**'Midorima Diary'**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Typo dan sebaginya harap dimaklumi. Soal genre saya ngga bisa masukin ke horor karena memang tidak horor walaupun sebagian besar cerita terdapat kata hantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _10 Febuary 2xxx_

Namaku Midorima Shintarou, umur 16 tahun SMA Shuutoku dan aku laki-laki. Ayah ku seorang omnyouji dan ibu ku seorang karyawan toko roti di Tokyo dan sekarang ini aku sedang berada dikereta yang melaju menuju Kyoto. Sebenarnya aku malas dan tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh hanya untuk menuruti kemauan teman- mantan temanku dulu di Teiko. Jangan bilang aku jahat karena aku menyebutnya mantan temanku karena dia yang memulainya terlebih dahulu dan ingin menjadi musuhku. Bisa saja aku menolak dengan alasan sibuk dan banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan dan latihan basket setiap sorenya setelah pelajaran usai. Tapi ayahku yang notabene teman ayah mantan temanku menyuruhku untuk menyanggupi permintaan atau kukatakan paksaan dari mantan temanku. Untuk urusan apa ? Hah, aku malas mengatakannya tapi sudahku beritahu diawal kalau ayahku adalah seorang onmyouji dan kalian tau apa tugas seorang onmyouji bukan ? Katakanlah sejenis dengan dukun, paranormal, atau apalah untuk kalian menyebut orang yang kerjaannya menyegel atau menghancuran dan mengembalikan roh kealam baka. Dan yah karena aku anak kandungnya jadi aku menuruni kemampuannya. Tapi tolong, jangan panggil aku seorang omnyouji juga karena aku tidak sudi untuk menjadi onmyouji (jangan tsundere deh Shin-chan) dan sekali lagi tolong jangan katakan keayahku apa yang kukatakan barusan. Aku lebih suka dipanggil orang yang dapat melihat yang tak terlihat. Kembali lagi keawal kenapa aku berada dikereta yang penuh sesak dengan manusia dan bukan manusia. Kau tau maksud ku bukan ? Kalau tidak berarti kau sejenis dengan Ahomine dan Bakagami. Ok, jadi alasan ku ke Kyoto adalah menyanggupi dengan terpaksa permintaan mantan temanku untuk mengusir hantu yang mendiami digym Rakuzan. Mantan temanku bilang- oh oke maksud ku Akashi bilang di gym Rakuzan ada hantu yang suka iseng menjahili tim Rakuzan saat latihan. Dimulai dari tas yang berpindah tempat (aku menyangkalnya karena bisa jadi itu kerjaan orang iseng yang cari perhatian macam Bakao), lap pel yang bergerak sendiri (harusnya bersyukur jadi tidak repot-repot untuk ngepel nadayo), suara orang nangis diruang ganti padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, pintu gym terkunci sendiri, bayangan putih yang suka muncul tiba-tiba dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Dan tugasku adalah untuk mengusir hantu itu dari gym.

Pandanganku mengedar keseluruh penjuru stasiun. Akashi bilang akan ada seorang dari tim Rakuzan yang akan menjemputku biar aku tidak tersesat. Yah aku mau-mau saja dijemput mengingat aku tidak pernah ke Kyoto tapi bukannya aku takut tersesat yah. Pegal berdiri sedari tadi aku putuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku untuk menunggu seseorang yang katanya akan menjemputku. Jam dipergelangan tangan sudah menujuk keangka 3 dan aku sudah menunggu seseorang itu selama 45 menit dengan 40 menit berdiri dan mondar-mandir untuk menghilangkan kebas dipantatku dan duduk 5 menit karena kakiku mulai pegal dan seseorang itu tidak kunjung datang. Apa Akashi sialan itu menipuku atau bagaimana ? Apa seseorang yang menjemputku tidak tau kalau waktu itu uang. Ck. Kurasa orang itu sejenis Ahomine yang suka mengulur waktu saat meminta bertemu dimajiba.

"Ayo ikut aku." Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku.

"Kau orang yang bertugas untuk menjemputku, nadayo ?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan. Kan tidak lucu kalau besok ada headline news seorang siswa hilang distasius saat menunggu jemputan. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah Bakao yang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya diotakku.

"Ya." Balasnya singkat dan berjalan menjauhiku. Kurasa dia tidak berbohong karena dia memakai jaket Rakuzan.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari stasiun kami tidak bercakap-cakap layaknya teman lama- ya kan emang kita berdua tidak berteman. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kurasa aku pernah melihatnya. Wajah datar, rambut abu, irit bicara, dan hawa keberadaan tipis karena aku tidak menyadarinya saat dia menghampiriku tadi- ehm mirip seseorang nadayo.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya dan masuk ketoko buku. Takut dianggap anak hilang aku melimpir kepinggir dan berdiri ditoko buku untuk menunggunya. Tidak ada lima menit orang itu- maaf aku tidak tau namanya nadayo- keluar dengan plastik berisi buku yang lumayan banyak.

"Kau telat menjemputku nadayo." Protesku.

"Oh aku tadi mampir ketoko buku tapi malah kelupaan." Balasnya santai dan membuatku hampir saja melemparkan tiang listrik ditepi jalan tepat kearah wajah datarnya. Tapi sayang sekali aku bukan orang berambut pirang dengan pakaian bartender yang suka kejar-kejaran sambil melemperkan street sign, tong sampah, tiang listrik atau benda lainnya untuk dilemparkan kekutu yang dengan lincah loncat kesana kemari untuk menghindari- oh oke maaf. Kembali keceritaku saat ini yang sudah sampai didepan gerbang Rakuzan yang besar. Ya, besar maksudku lebih besar dari pada gerbang Shuutoku.

Orang itu menuntunku kegym Rakuzan dan aku mulai bisa mendengar suara pantulan bola, decitan sepatu dan suara ring bergesekan dengan bola. Aku jadi rindu untuk memainkannya nadayo.

Harus ku akui kalau Rakuzan adalah sekolah elit dengan bangunan yang sangat luas dan modern. Lapangan basket outdoor juga terlihat saat aku menyusuri lorong di Rakuzan tadi sebelum pintu bercat abu-abu terlihat dihadapan.

"Selamat datang di Rakuzan." Ujar orang itu datar dan ingin sekali aku berteriak 'telat bego !' Tapi kuurungan karena itu terlalu OOC buat ku nadayo.

Pintu gym dibuka dan aku dapat melihat tim Rakuzan sedang berlatih dengan peluh menetes didahinya. Gym Rakuzan sangat besar. Bisa dibilang 2 kali lipat dari gym Shuutoku dan sekarang aku sudah sampai dihadapan mantan temanku- Akashi yang menyambutku dengan err bisa kubilang bukan Akashi sekali sebelum dirinya berubah kembali.

"Oh, Midorima lama tidak bertemu. Ku harap kabarmu baik-baik saja."

"Ya aku baik, nadayo." Balasku agak canggung.

"Dan Mayuzumi-san kenapa lama sekali ?" Tanya Akashi keorang yang menjemputku.

"Keretanya telat."

"Boh-"

"Aku ketoko buku karena malas menunggu distasius." Balas orang itu- Mayuzumi dan menyela omonganku sambil menunjukan plastik yang ditentengnya.

"Oh begitu. Kau pasti lelah Midorima, duduk dulu kalau begitu sekalian ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Satu kata buat Mayuzumi dari ku. Kampret.

Aku mengikuti Akashi dan duduk dibech untuk membicarakan yang Akashi ingin bicarakan. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari latihan tim Rakuzan dengan Shuutoku. Sama-sama brisik. Macam Bakao yang selalu menggangguku- bukan berarti aku rindu Bakao yah.

"Nih." Akashi menyodorkan sebotol minumam kepada ku yang kuterima dengan senang hati. Jujur saja, aku sangat haus dan sikampret Mayuzumi tidak memberiku minum saat berjalan dari stasiun menuju Rakuzan. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku minta dibelikan minum, hanya saja harusnya Mayuzumi peka kalau aku haus disepanjang jalan tadi. Kurasa Mayuzumi bukan orang yang peka nadayo. Padahal aku sudah memberi gestur huas dengan mengelus bagian depan leherku.

"Kau sudah tau kan tujuanku memintamu datang kemari ?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum. dulu saat di Teiko dan sebelum Akashi yang itu muncul aku akan biasa saja karena memang Akashi mudah tersenyum dan sopan tapi kalau sekarang rasanya aneh. Serperti makan bakso tapi ada tulangnya. Mengganjal, nadayo.

"Iya." Balasku singkat sambil melihat sekiling gym dan sejauh ini aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya hantu yang dilaporkan Akashi kepadaku.

"Jadi kau akan mengusirnya kapan ?"

"Secepatnya,nada-"

"Sei-chan aku lelah, latihannya sudah yah." Kalau tidak ingat aku ini adalah tamu sudah kelempar botol minuman yang kupegang kemuka laki-laki berwajah cantik yang sedang mengelap keringatnya sambil menoel-noel bahu Akashi. Aku curiga kalau orang itu naksir Akashi deh.

"Ya, sudah suruh yang lainnya pulang."

"Ehhh seriusan Akashi ~~ wah senangnya~ Reonee Reonee mau mampir beli es cream apel dipertigaan depan." Ujar laki-laki berambut pirang kecoklatan. Ehm kalau tidak salah namanya Hayama Kotaru ?

"Ha'i Kou-chan ajak Ei-chan juga yah." Balas orang yang dipanggil Reonee. Nama aslinya sih Mibuchi Reo dan dia laki-laki.

"Ah Mayuzumi-san." Panggil Akashi dan berjalan menuju Mayuzumi yang sudah hampir keluar gym.

Menunggu Akashi aku membuka ponsel untuk mengirim pesan keayah kalau aku sudah sampai dan acara mengusiran hantu akan aku lakukan hari ini juga agar aku bisa segera pulang ke Tokyo dan menjalini hari-hariku seperti biasanya.

"Hai Midorima kau yakin bisa mengusir hantu ?" Tanya Mibuchi yang sudah duduk disampingku dari kapan aku tidak tau.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, nadayo." Balasku singkat.

"Na na na kalau begitu tolong diusir yah Midorim !!! Hantunya jahil loh~ iya kan Reonee." Sahut Hayama dan menarik tangan Mibuchi untuk keluar gym. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Hayama seperti "Reonee kita harus pulang sekarang atau kita bakalan jadi tumbal sama Akashi." Dan melesat keluar gym tanpa pamit ke Akashi yang masih khyusuk berbicara dengan Mayuzumi. Dan aku baru sadar kalau Hayama menghilangkan huruf vokal diakhir namaku. Tidak sopan nadayo.

"Midorima kau tidak keberatan untuk mengusirnya hari ini kan ?" Tanya Akashi yang sudah berada dihadapanku dengan tangan memegang erat tangan Mayuzumi. Ehm apa Akashi ada affair sama Mayuzumi ?

"Aku tidak keberatan, nanadayo." Aku memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celana dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti diikuti Akashi yang masih setia memegang tangan Mayuzumi. Aku jadi merasa seperti obat nyamuk saja.

Ruang ganti terletak disebelah kiri gym bersebelahan dengan ruangan untuk menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan dan saat aku membuka pintunya langsung tercium bau anyir darah dari dalam ruangan. Mataku mengedar keseluruh ruang ganti dan aku melihat seorang wanita- maksudnya hantu wanita duduk dibangku dengan darah yang menetes dari kepalanya serta kaki yang terlihat bengkok kebelakang atau memang bengkok dengan tulang kering yang mencuat dari balik kulitnya.

"Mi-midorima." Panggil Akashi pelan dan apa itu tadi ? Akashi memanggilku dengan gagap ?.

"Apa ?" Balasku sambil menengok kebelakang dan melihat Akashi melingkarkan kedua tangannya dilengan Mayuzumi erat. Yah aku lupa kalau Akashi itu takut hantu. Seabsolutnya Akashi pasti ada juga yang ditakutinya bukan.

"Bau darah." Ujar Akashi lirih.

"Memang nadayo. Disana " aku menunjuk bangku didekat jendela. "Sedang duduk. Kakinya patah dan tulangnya mencuat, kepalanya terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah dan dia wanita." Lanjutku dan disahuti pekikan tertahan dari Mayuzumi.

"Kukumu menancap dikulitku Akashi. Jangan memegangku terlalu erat." ujar Mayuzumi sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Akashi.

"Diamlah Mayuzumi-san aku tau kau takut, makanya aku memegangmu biar tidak kabur."

"Ck." Aku mendengus dan mengabaikan Akashi yang pura-pura sok tidak takut padahal kaki dan tangannya gemetaran. Dasar tsundere. (Shin-chan kamu ngaca dongg !!!)

"Kita lanjut besok saja nadayo." Ujarku dan keluar ruang ganti. Jujur saja aura dari sihantu wanita itu negatif dan sangat menggangguku. Penuh dendam dan cukup kuat. Aku takut kalau terus memaksakan untuk mengusirnya hari ini Akashi bakalan kesurupan. Kau tau, orang yang ketakutan itu rawan dengan kesurupan dan Akashi yang kesurupan itu- ugh aku tidak bisa membayangkannya nadayo.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Mayuzumi. Bilang begitupun dia sudah kelur dari ruang ganti.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku terlalu lelah nadayo." Balasku beralasan. Tidak mungkin juga aku bilang karena takut Akashi kesurupan. Begini-begini aku masih peduli dengan diriku sendiri ya bukan Akashi. (Shin-chan tsundere ihhh)

Bisa saja aku melakukan pengusiran tanpa ditemani Akashi dan Mayuzumi, tapi kan aku tidak tau kedepannya bakalan gimana. Bisa saja sihantu wanita itu tiba-tiba mengamuk dan meratakan gym Rakuzan siapa yang tanggung jawab ? Aku kan, masa iya hantu yang bakalan tanggung jawab. Atau bagaimana kalau aku lengah dan hantu itu berhasil merasuki ku, atau hantu itu memanggil teman hantunya yang lain untuk menyerangku dan aku terkapar tidak berdaya karena kehabisan tenaga. Kalau ada Akashi Mayuzumi kan bisa digunakan untuk menolongku. Minimal cari bantuan lah.

Soal hantu yang bisa meratakan tempat itu memang ada dan bisa. Hanya saja tingkatnya sudah berbeda dengan hantu abal-abalan yang yang suka iseng atau hanya sekedar hantu yang tidak bisa kealam baka karena ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Walapun hantu wanita itu belum sampai pada tingkatan itu kan mencegah lebih baik dari pada mengobati.

"Akashi lepaskan tanganku." Mayuzumi kembali mencoba melepaskan tangan Akashi dari lengannya. "Diamlah Mayuzumi-san, kalau aku lepas kau pasti akan lari kan ?" Sahut Akashi sedangkan aku berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"Tidak. Pegang tangan Midorima saja sana."

"Midorima terlalu tinggi, kalau aku pegang tangan Midorima nanti aku dikira anaknya."

"Ck. Akashi nanti aku dikira maho."

"Maho denganku tidak masalahkan." Ucapan Akashi barusan membuat langkahku dan Mayuzumi berhenti mendadak.

"Oy kepala lumut." Mayuzumi menengkok kearahku dan apa-apan panggilan itu. Dasar muka datar kampret tidak peka. Rambutku hijau bukan berarti lumut.

"Apa ?" Balasku ketus.

"Apa Akashi kerasukan." Mayuzumi menunjuk Akashi sedangkan yang ditunjuk menatap Mayuzumi tidak terima.

"Jaga mulutmu Mayuzumi-san. Mana ada hantu yang berani merasukiku." Akashi berucap songgong.

Dan mulutku ingin sekali berucap 'apa kamu lupa saat di Teiko pernah kesurupan, nadayo.' Tapi kalau aku bilang begitu nanti Akashi bakalan mengamuk karena aibnya aku beberkan dan aku malas kalau harus berurusan dengan guntingnya. Sekedar informasi saja, walaupun Akashi yang satunya sudah menghilang tapi kegemarannya terhadap gunting tidak ikutan menghilang. Tidak percaya ? Lihat saja benda mengkilap disaku jas sekolahnya. Ya kurasa untuk hari ini sampai sini saja. Lagi pula besok hari minggu dan menurut Kise rumah Akashi yang di Kyoto jauh lebih besar dari pada yang di Tokyo. Itu bukan berarti aku penasaran dengan seberapa besar rumag Akashi loh.

 **TBC**


End file.
